dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre 3
El TV Kadsre 3 (also known as ETVK3) is a third free-to-air television channel operated by El TV Kadsre. It was launched on June 27, 1983, the service's remit was to provide "innovate" young adult programming. Many of its programs are aimed at teens and adults with a target audience of viewers mostly between the ages of 18 to 34 years old. The channel aired daily between 6pm and 4am. It timeshares with El TV Kadsre 24 (4am to 6pm). History El TV Kadsre 3 was launched with a dual El Kadsreian/Vicnoran broadcasting license. Its original studios were located in a converted chamber in the Tugaganda Fusa Castle in Tugaganda, which at the time was in ruins and being used for storage by the Vlokozu Union's state-owned businesses. In 1998, it's airtime was split between it, El TV Kadsre 24, and ETVKK. On February 2, 2018, after Mia de Jesus was appointed the head of ETVKK, she had ETVKK and ETVKPS converted to 24-hour and 16-hour channels respectively, leaving only El TV Kadsre 24 time-sharing with El TV Kadsre 3. Programs Current programming News & Information * 60 Seconds (1983-present) El Kadsre Drama * Tomorrow (2014-present) * Back Side (2016-present) * Medical Circuit (2015-present) * Y2K (2016-present) * Nexo Fighters (2010-present) * Remnant (1984-present) * Holding On (2017-present) Imports drama * Stranger Things (US) (2016-present) * Glitch (AU) (2017-present) * The Missing (UK) (2015-present) * Peaky Blinders (UK) (2014-present) * Shooter (US) (2017-present) * Suits (US) (2011-present) * Twin Peaks (US) (2017-present) * Backwordz (VO) (2016-present) * Day 5 (US) (2016-present) * Escape The Night (US) (2016-present) * The Inspectors (US) (2016-present) * Riverdale (US) (2017-present) * 13 Reasons Why (US) (2017-present) * Metero Garden (CN) (2018-present) (Dubbed) * Supernatural (US) (2006-present) Imports soap opera * Shortland Street (New Zealand) (1992-present) Imports science fiction * Doctor Who (UK) (1989-present) (also airs on ETVKK) * The Twilight Zone (US) (1959 series) (2018-present) Imports anime (with dubbed) * Pop Team Epic (2018-present) * Fairy Tail (2010-present) * Dagashi Kashi (2016-present) * Aggretsuko (2018-present) * Blend S (2018-present) El Kadsre comedy * Live At The Apollo El Kadsre (2007-present) * The Ugly Stick (2002-present) * Just for Laughs El Kadsre (1998-present) * The Roast (2013-present) * Big Bite (2018-present) Imports comedy * Red Dwarf (UK) (1988-2000, 2012-present) * Mr. D (CA) (2012-present) * Cuckoo (UK) (2012-present) * The Big Bang Theory (US) (2008-present) * Real Rob (US) (2017-present) * Chewing Gum (UK) (2015-present) * White Gold (UK) (2017-present) * Foursome (US) (2016-present) * Still Open All Hours (UK) (2014-present) * Bottom (UK) (1992-1995, 2018-present) * Jono and Ben (NZ) (2012-present) Imports animated * The Simpsons (US) (1991-2003, 2016-present) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (US) (1992-1996, 2005-2012, 2017-present) * Rick & Morty (US) (2014-present) * Camp Camp (US) (2016-present) * Darkwing Duck (US) (2017-present) * Final Space (US) (2018-present) * The Grim Adventures of Bily and Mandy (US) (2003-2009, 2018-present) (also airs on El TV Kadsre 4K) * These Are the Mysteries (UK) (2014-present) (also aired on Fly TV) * Beverly Hills Teens (CAN/US) (2016-present) * Disenchanment (US) (2018-present) * BoJack Horseman (US) (2015-present) * bro'Town (NZ) (2004-2010, 2018-present) * Stressed Eric (UK) (2018-present) (El Kadsreian English dub) * ANIMEME (US) (2012-2014, 2016, 2018-present) * YO MAMA! (US) (2012-present) Others * Face Inside (2005-present) * Body Hits (2011-present) * Awesome Super Tales (2012-present) * It's Good to Be Picaso (2015-present) * 2004: War and Utopia (2016-present) * Police Ten 7 El Kadsre (2003-present) * Weddings (VO) (2016-present) * The Footy Show (Australia) (1995-present) * Oddity Archive (US) (2015-present) * Rescue 911 (US) (1990-1997, 2018-present) * Real TV (US) (2003-present) * Phantom Gourmet (US) (2004-present) * Abroad in Japan (UK/JP) (2014-present) * The X Factor (UK) (2012-present) * The Nostalgia Critic (US) (2014-present) * Angry Video Game Nerd (US) (2008-present) Music * Rage (1984-present) * Triple J TV (2006-present) * Self Radio Presents (2015-present) Upcoming programming Reruns programming * Angry Kid (UK) (2000-present) * Look Around You (UK) (2002-present) * Yuru Yuri (JP) (2011-present) (Dubbed) * Rex the Runt (UK) (1998-present) Former programming Comedy * Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre (2013-2016) Imported action * RoboCop: The Series (CA) (1995) Imported drama * Vincent (UK) (2005-2006) * Sous le solei (FR) (1997-2009) (Dubbed) * City Homicide (AU) (2008-2012) * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (US) (2007-2008) Imported comedy * Mr. Show with Bob and David (US) (1996-1999) * Auckland Daze (NZ) (2013-2016) * Mad TV (US) (1996-2009) * Sensitive Skin (UK) (2006-2008) * Absolutely Fabulous (UK) (1993-1997, 2001-2005) * Eating Media Lunch (NZ) (2003-2007) * Full Frontal (AU) (1994-1998) * That's My Bush (US) (2002) Imported animated * MAD (US) (2011-2013) * South Park (US) (1998-2015) (moved airs to El TV Kadsre 4K) * Samuari Jack (US) (2002-2005) * Invader Zim (US) (2001-2006) * Aaagh! It's Mr. Hell Show (UK/CAN) (2001-2002, 2015) * Monkey Dust (UK) (2003-2005) * Life's a Zoo (CA) (2009) * Futurama (US) (1999-2005, 2011-2014) * Ripping Friends (US) (2002-2003) * Liquid Television (US) (1991-1995) * Beavis and Butt-Head (US) (1994-1998) * Station X (CA) (2005) Imported anime (with Dubbed) * Charlotte (2016) * Re:Zero (2017) * Sabagebu (2015) * Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt (2013) * Psycho-Pass (2016) * Dragon Ball Z (1998-2009) Music * Top of The Pops (UK) (1983-1998) Others * 111 (1993-2001) * Japan TV (UK/JP) (2000) * Adam and Joe Go Tokyo (UK/JP) (2003) * The Internet Ruined My Life (US) (2017) Slogans * Magic number (1983-present) *#MagicNumber (2015-present) See also Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1983 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels and stations established in 1983 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:1983 establishments